Just Another Day At The Office
by dumdedumdum
Summary: There's an explosion at the ARC, and two of the members are left trapped and fighting for their lives. Jess/Becker
1. Introduction

It was a quiet day at the ARC, a majority of the staff had gone home or were out of the vicinity for various reasons. Out of the remainder of people still in the building, there were two rather important beings. They were quietly going about their own business, paperwork and gun cleaning when a beeping noise began. It was inaudible at first to the only inhabitants of the room, who were very absorbed in their activities, only pausing for a quick glance around or at each other. The sound rose in volume and pace, until each of them looked up, but it was too late. A huge explosion, several prehistoric cries and a heartbreaking scream of agony rung through the air as the main building collapsed on itself, entrapping the two innocent members. It fell silent, and as the situation sunk in; the soldier opened his eyes, coughed with heavy lungs and looked around. All that could be seen was rubble and destruction. He heard a small whisper and painfully turned his neck to identify the source. He felt a pang as he recognised the young girl a few feet away, tears streaming down her face, trapped very severely by a large metal pole. He struggled against the concrete covering him, and began to move. He managed to crawl in the restricted tunnel-like space, ignoring the searing pain through his chest. He eventually reached his target and took her hand gently, reassuring her repeatedly. She looked up at him and he could feel the hot tears falling onto his hand.

"Are we going to die, Becker?"

"No, Jess. I promise."

She gave a weak smile, but it was laced with torment. It was only then he realised the large piece of glass embedded in her shoulder, the nearby hungry calls of escaped creatures and the seemingly distant blaze of orange.

_Please review guys :] my first primeval fanfic! I know it's only short but I wanted a dramatic introduction, the chapters will be longer. Ideas are much appreciated :D_


	2. Chapter 2

He stopped for a moment to consider his options. 1) They stay where they are and get eaten/burnt to death, 2) They move and the get eaten/burnt to death or 3) (which Becker liked the most) They move and have a small chance of being rescued or escaping. Either way, if they wanted any hope of getting rescued they had to get moving. He knelt down next to the injured young girl and studied her situation. She was stuck under a large metal pole, and bleeding heavily. If he didn't do something soon she would die within the hour. That wasn't going to happen.

"Okay, Jess, I'm going to try and lift this pole so you can move."

She nodded fearfully.

"I know you're in a lot of pain," a stifled groan confirmed this, "but you have to try and get as far from under it as you can."

"Okay." she murmured quietly. Her voice was strained under the weight of the titanium piece of structure crushing on her ribcage, not to mention the fact she was losing a lot of blood.

He began to lift it, slowly. Damn, it was heavier than he thought. He heaved again and this time Jess managed to untrap her good arm. She pushed in an effort to help and soon enough the pole was high enough for her to shuffle under and out the way of.

"I won't be able to hold it for too long after, so you'll need to be quick." he said, managing a weak smile to reassure her.

Jess let go and soon enough the pole lowered, but she managed to escape before it hit the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure on her lungs was gone, but the joy was short lived as the situation became clear.

"I'm gonna' have a little look at the damage, I need you to stay here for me. I won't be long I promise!" He informed her quietly.

She nodded solemnly in confirmation, but her worry was eased as he placed his hand over hers for reassurance, before taking an uneasy glance at her shoulder and then climbing up through a small hole.

He gasped at the sight, the main ARC building was a mass of rubble and wreckage. There were computer parts and wires everywhere, half collapsed stairs and more fatally, a now unlocked and half destroyed creature hold not far from them. He knew the rescue workers would not risk their lives against predators new and old for a soldier and a computer specialist, which only increased his sense of hopelessness. But he couldn't be negative like that, after all, he had Jess to think about. Jess, what an intriguing young woman she was. He'd only known her for a few weeks, but already he knew she was someone he could trust, and she was growing on him. Her and her orange-free chocolate. She was always so happy, it was difficult for him to see her so weak and in so much pain. Which is why he will get her out of there alive, and himself. He wasn't going to let another friend die. Not this time. He'd lost too much, he was not sure he could take another death on his conscience.

He jumped back into the tunnel, and headed towards Jess. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, which worried Becker. She smiled as she noticed his return, and began to stand, but she was unsteady.

"Woah, be careful Jess."

"I'm fine, honest!" she replied, half-heartedly.

He reached over and placed his arm around her waist, and gently lifted her arm over his shoulder, supporting her delicate frame. She smiled as she felt his warm hands on her waist and arm, and focused on hopping in time with him. He lifted her carefully up onto the above ground, before swiftly climbing up himself.

He looked around him, at the remains of the central ARC, and to Jess, who was mumbling something.

"What did you say?" he asked her as she took a deep breath.

"Wh-what do we do now?," she replied, fear evident in her voice as she took in her surroundings.

"We need to get to somewhere secure, so we can call for help." he said slowly, scanning around him for somewhere safe, but he couldn't see anything.

"Mmmm" she nodded feebly, her head lolling forward slightly.

"Jess, Jess! You have to stay awake, okay?" His voice was urgent and stressed. He could see the amount of blood she had lost, and would continue to lose, if he did not do something soon. He took a deep breath, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Jess," she didn't respond. He put his finger under her chin, and lifted her head up gently. "Jessica? Open your eyes," Her eyelids flickered, and her teary eyes looked up at him. "I'm going to have to get this glass out of your arm, or.."

"Or what, Becker?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Or… your going to die of blood loss." He couldn't sugar coat it, he gave it to her straight.

He could see the fear in her eyes, as the reality sunk in. She looked over at her bloody shoulder, which was throbbing, and she could see the blood that had soaked through her clothes, into a stain that was slowly growing. She swallowed, and looked up at the soldier in front of her. She had only known him for little over two weeks, but she was prepared to put her life in his hands, besides, she didn't want him to have to deal with another life lost in his hands. She cared too much for that.

"Just do it." She said, simply.

He was slightly taken aback at her blunt reply, but nodded, and turned his attention to the shard of glass that had embedded itself in her once turquoise cardigan.

"On the count of three," She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed into his leg. He paused for a moment at the touch, but regained his composure. He placed his hand around the edge of the jagged glass, refusing to look at her as she winced, tears appearing down her cheeks.

"One." He heard her take a deep breath.

"Two." He swore he could hear the distant call of a raptor.

"Three." He pulled the glass out of her shoulder as she cried out in agony. He held his breath as he pulled the end out, breathing out as the bleeding slowly decreased. Jess had tears streaming down her face, but her face was a mixture of relief and pain.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"M-much better," she stumbled through her shakes, "What's that noise? Oh god, oh no, no, no, no!" she rose in volume as Becker turned to look. His look of horror mirrored hers, as the reality dawned on him. He felt around for his weapons, but he was unarmed. He spun around, in search of anything to defend himself. He felt a hand on his arm, as he spotted a small office on the far side of the room. He put a hand over Jess' as he turned to face her urgently.

"We have to move!" He exclaimed, the seriousness in his voice all too clear. She got to her feet surprisingly quick, before looking up at the captain for further help. They were now alarmingly close, the only thing between them was a battered, half destroyed door a few metres away. He grabbed her good hand, and slowly led her to the office, unwillingly leaving a trail of blood along the metal floor.

**Can you guess what their unwanted visitors are?**

_P.S_

_Yay chapter 2 done :D at last. Hope you guys enjoy it, chapter 3 will be up towards the end of the week I think? Ideas would be really helpful!_


	3. Chapter 3

As they slid through the door, the four raptors rounded the corner. They both shot to the floor with fear. The room was a small office, with a desk and chair etc. They had their backs against a wall, but above it was a large window, making it difficult for them to move. They had to be careful. He suspected the office belonged to one of the admin staff. He squeezed Jess' hand and she looked at him, eyes wide with fear. He brought a finger to his lips and she nodded slowly. It was then he realised that they were powerless to defend themselves if seen, something Becker did not like. He looked around for some kind of weapon or anything to defend himself but his search proved futile, not even a lamp in site. Suddenly it dawned on him. He slowly crept across the floor, being careful not to be seen, towards the small desk on the other side of the small office, silently reassuring Jess, who looked more scared with every step he took away from her. He turned to look at the raptors, who were sniffing around at the blood. He mentally slapped himself for not taking more care and covering up the wound, if the raptors had already found the blood, they did not have long until they put two and two together and followed the trail. They did not have much time.

Becker began silently searching through the drawers, extremely grateful for the lack of squeaking as he opened them. The first was simply full of papers, staplers and pens, useless to him and not what he was looking for.

The second was a wider range including tissues, and heart-shaped rubbers! What an exciting life this person leads Becker thought to himself, slightly amused, although he did place one in his pocket, it would cheer Jess up later. Speaking of Jess, he looked over at the field coordinator, who had a distant look on her face, but seemed to be okay, given the circumstances. The raptors where approaching the door, he had to hurry.

The third one contained exactly what he was looking for. A gun. He knew every room in the ARC had one, in case a creature got out. They were rarely used, as the alarm was usually raised way before the creature had even left its hold, but nevertheless a safety precaution. He noted that it was fully loaded, and grabbed the rest of the ammo. It was not the best gun in the world, but right now it was a godsend.

He slowly shut the drawer, and took a look at the unwanted visitors. They were virtually outside now, calling and sniffing around like dogs. It would be suicidal to move back to where Jess was now, right under the window, and next to the door. He had to get her to move somewhere safer, behind the desk for example. But how did he do that? He pulled the rubber out of his pocket, and gently threw it towards her. She saw it, and looked over at him. Becker flashed the gun in his hand, and saw the relief wash over her face as she realised they had a chance against these things. But that soon vanished when he motioned at her to come over, he knew she would be reluctant as it was very dangerous. She looked unsure, but slowly began to move towards Becker, wincing as she went. He reached out a hand to help her towards him, while attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible. She was almost completely behind the desk when a stray bullet rolled slowly off the edge. He shot a hand out to grab it , but he was too late. It tumbled to the ground in a matter of seconds, and the small sound was enough to distract the raptors away from the blood-smeared door and towards the source. They caught site of Jess' leg just rounding the corner and all hell broke loose.

**Sorry this ones so short, the next one will be longer and action-packed for you :) **

_PS: to the people who mentioned the blood issue, i realise what you mean, but i was thinking that he wanted to get it out to not cause her anymore pain and hopefully bandage her up soon. There will be more blood soon okay :)_

**Review pleeeease3**


	4. Chapter 4

The raptors wasted no time in attacking the glass frantically, it shattered instantly, and the front two raptors charged towards them, eyes fixated on Jess and the blood on her clothes. Becker placed himself instantly between her and them, yelling at her to get around the corner. She nodded frightfully and backed away on all fours as fast as she could. Becker fired at the hungry predators, killing the first one with a single shot. The second caught Becker almost off-guard and he narrowly escaped its ravenous jaws as it leapt towards him. He dived to the side, shooting defiantly at the raptor, painfully aware of the growing number. It soon faltered to the ground, and he gave a sigh of relief, hidden behind the desk. He got to his feet silently, seeing the three remaining, one was still at the door, transfixed by the blood, one he could see running towards the room and as he turned to the third his blood ran cold. It was incredibly close to Jess who was now unconscious, sniffing at her face and the blood around her shoulder. Becker felt panic rise up inside him, one wrong move and she was on the menu. He begged internally for her to stay still, and searched his mind for ideas. He needed a distraction, something loud enough to disorientate the raptors long enough for him to kill them. The office was rather bare, but he knew what he was going to do. Steadily and stealthily he rose to his feet. He raised his foot silently then used all his might to kick the filing cabinet next to him as loud as possible, causing an ear-shattering clang which made even him clutch his head. The raptors cried out, confused by the sound, stumbling around the facility. To Becker's utmost relief the one near Jess leapt back immediately, but then began heading towards the source of the noise, baring its teeth menacingly, heading straight for him. He reached his gun out and fired straight at the raptor, who, for a moment he thought was not going to die. It slowed down, but unfortunately for Becker did not stop immediately and he found himself being crushed and slammed into the wall behind him my the deceased yet still rather heavy raptor. He struggled under it, finally heaving it off himself, when he realised his dire situation. He was now surrounded on each side by the two remaining raptors. One on his left was sniffing at his gun, which had been knocked out of his hand, the other was, in Becker's mind, figuring how painfully and slowly he could kill him. He could feel his heart beating in his chest rapidly as he froze. He mentally tallied the odds of his survival and worked them out to be about a infinity to one. The silence was broken by a disturbing sound, somehow horribly familiar to Becker, yet he could not pinpoint the source or where he had previously heard it. The raptors jolted upright, as it some force had yanked their attention to the unearthly noise, he could almost see the fear in their eyes. The made a squawk-like sound and began to tilt their heads around away from him. The raptors then began to back away from him, breaking into a frantic run, much to Becker's joy and slight amusement. A mere sound had reduced the deadly predators to scared wrecks, but he knew that whatever they had heard must be relatively near, giving him cause for concern at their current position. They had to find yet another safe place, one that the impending yet currently invisible danger could not penetrate. Bringing himself back down to earth, his insides jolted as he remembered the most important part of the current situation, the young girl lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood to the far right of him. He shot onto his feet so fast he almost tripped, and ran towards her. After successfully finding a pulse he took a look at her shoulder, and smacked the top of his head in anger. Why had he taken the glass out, it was the only thing stemming the blood, of course it had stopped a bit after, but why hadn't he remembered. He had been clouded by his concern for her, at stopping the pain. Now he had to stem it, fast.

He controlled his growing self-hate momentarily, to search around for something to aid him. Folders, no. Pens, no. Heart-shaped rubbers, definitely not. Then his eyes reached the shelf just above his head and he almost smiled. A box of tissues were perched on it, unopened. He grabbed them so forcefully he knocked them to the ground. He cursed under his breath and picked them up. He ripped off the top and grabbed a handful, pressing them to the wound. Pressure was good, no bleeding would be even better. The blood soaked straight through, he sighed in exasperation. He needed something thicker, something more absorbent, something… He had an idea, but it was going to be a bit chilly. He tugged at his t-shirt, rather glad Jess was not awake to see him stripping in front of her. As it came smoothly off, he bunched it up and pressed it on her shoulder, and to his joy, the bleeding reduced rather rapidly. He smiled, rather pleased at his quick thinking, but his smile soon deteriorated as the strange animal- like noise reappeared again. They had to move fast, he didn't want to be around long enough to find out what it was. He folded and tied the t shirt under her armpit and over her shoulder, tying it tightly. Without a second thought he hoisted her up into his arms, surprised at the ease at which he lifted her. He jogged out of the door, stopping briefly to pick up his gun, which despite it's size was becoming rather handy. He looked around, the ceiling was gradually crumbling, bit by bit, highly unstable. He was not religious, but as he looked up through one of the small holes, he muttered a silent prayer. Not for him, for Jess. She wasn't meant to get dragged into all of this. He had almost forgotten about the cause of all this. A bomb. A bomb meant an intent. An intent meant there was someone out there who wanted to cause serious damage to the ARC, or the people inside it, and he would bet on it being the latter. He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with her, or him for that matter.

Becker made his way through the central section, and he could see the corridor from which his "friends" had appeared through. Fat chance he was going down there, it would lead straight to the creature hold, somewhere he'd rather not go. It would be a two-course meal for creatures galore, and if he was frankly honest, he really know exactly what was in there. He knew about the raptors and Dracorex etc. but only had a faint idea of what had been taken back and what was being kept there, Lester never really mentioned that part. On the other side, there was another corridor, partially hidden by a smashed up computer. He headed towards it, dodging the various parts of hanging and grounded wrecks all around him. Becker skimmed past the hanging wires, occasional sparks flying from the ends and reached the empty corridor.

The light was flickering in a rather sinister manner, which didn't help ease Becker's stress, but he slowly paced down the corridor, only the sound of breathing could be heard, his deep and fast, Jess' shallow and slow. He soon spotted the room he was looking for. His armoury. He typed in the code with one hand, the other was supporting the delicate girl he was holding, rather unsteadily he has to admit. He slowly opened the solid metal door, noting the scratches on it and peered in, scanning the room for any possible creatures. Becker knew that given the key code it was extremely unlikely, but after his lucky escape, anything could happen. Satisfied, he shut the door and locked it, checking it twice. The soldier then walked into the middle of the room and laid the young field coordinator down on the floor, as gently as he could. He then slumped to the floor next to her, exhausted. He would wait for her to come around, then they could figure out exactly what to do next.


End file.
